


Something To Tie Us Over

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: And They Lived [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: Sebastian is in a bad place. Luckily, he's not alone.





	Something To Tie Us Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian lost his sister, and that's pretty much it. Now that I've posted some of my old stuff back, this deserves an encore.  
Thought up as an earlier counterpart of Something To Pull Us Under.

It was toss and turn.

The rustle of sheets had a deafening, cellophane-wrapper quality, the kind that only the wee but growing hours could produce, and the odd creak of the bed’s wooden frame was a restless banshee’s piercing wail.

Toss.

_Wail_.

Turn.

_Wail_.

Toss.

He wanted to toss the sheets on the floor.

Wasn’t this the recommended, ideal relaxing pose? Flat on his back, arms laid loosely down his sides? Not putting them up in surrender, though, like Blaine eventually always did. Sebastian was never one to surrender. Especially not now.

Resisting another turn, Sebastian opened his eyes to the inanity above. The ceiling was painstakingly white even beneath the thin veil of darkness shrouding the room. There was a crisp, bluish clarity coming from the windows, which seeped into every nook and cranny, and bounced over smooth surfaces illuminated by the bright spotlight that was the moon.

Somehow, it shone directly into Sebastian’s face.

He didn’t like it. The light was steady and frigid, and it put him on edge. It revealed things, in its blue and white hues, with dreamlike precision of the untraceable kind.

Glossy green irises were all but transparent as he turned his head to the window and faced the pearly orb. Maybe he, too, was transparent, a glass shell made to be filled by the cold bluish whiteness of moon’s light.

A finger gently poked his side and Sebastian returned back to his fleshy self.

“Trouble sleeping?” asked the poke’s owner from the other side of the bed, where bodies reposed with arms in surrender and heard was no rustle of cellophane sheets.

“It’s the moon,” he replied. Turning away, he could still feel the faint firmness of cold white hands gripping his glassy frame. _Come back_. _Stay here_.

“Too bright?” The poke owner’s sleepy eyes searched Sebastian’s face in the moonlit room. His voice was clear. There was no point in whispering. The moonlight left nothing to hide.

Sebastian nodded.

“Wanna switch sides?”

The offer was sincere. It made him smile, the thought that Blaine would be comfortable enough in the limelight so as to even get some sleep under the bright moonbeam’s glare.

He shook his head ‘no’, and his eyes returned to the ceiling’s austere vastness. There was no point. (Nothing seemed to have _any_ point.) He’d be awake, either way.

His peripheral vison detected a movement on his left, and then the back of a hand plopped down onto Sebastian’s torso, gently but unceremoniously, on a perfectly random aim. It rested there, unmoving, palm up.

“Wanna have sex?” came from the other side.

He could tell by the tone of his voice and the slipping of the dead-weight hand on his midsection that Blaine’s eyes were already long closed.

“Well, since you want it _so_ _bad_,” he sighed in reply.

It made Blaine chuckle from somewhere far away and Sebastian took the hand from his belly, placing a quick kiss on the back of its palm and using it to tug Blaine to his side in one swift movement.

Arms locked around waists and shoulders, and crooks filled with curves and twining limbs. He could feel the velvety curls brush his cheek, as Blaine’s face settled against his neck as if it was meant to be there all along.

“Stay here.”

Sebastian didn’t know if it came out as a request or an order or a suggestion. They were words in space, and they flew through him, because he, too, made up that space.

A hummed response. Arms around him tightened gently, and an occasional open-mouthed kiss was pressed into Sebastian’s neck, below his jaw, on the pulse point, against his collarbone, lingering until Blaine’s breathing evened out and his lips rested against Sebastian skin in an eternal softness of a rooted caress.

They were one and the same, sharing a rhythm of out and in, soaking in the iridescence of the moon’s unwavering gaze. In that shared moonlit spotlight, eyes fixed up on the endless above, Sebastian finally lost track of time.


End file.
